


Overheating

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Summer Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: When the engines of the Waverider over heat the Legends are forced to endure the hot weather.





	Overheating

“Damn it’s hot in here!” Jax exclaimed as he entered Rip’s office.

“How are the engines?” Rip asked as he laid on the couch fanning himself, too tired to move

“Still overheating, we can’t do much except for wait it out. They should cool off overnight though.”

The heat from the engines filtered in throughout the Waverider sending the temperatures soaring.

As the temperature rose, the boys had a changed from their usual clothes into more appropriate attire donning shorts and tank tops.

“At least we’re in Star City 2017,” Jax said as he laid down underneath the ceiling fan holding a bag of frozen peas to his head.

“Yes, In the middle of a heat wave. It’s worse out there than in here,” Rip complained.

“I suppose it's better than being stuck in a random time period or the time stream,” Martin said. He appeared to be the only one comfortable as he was currently lounging in one of the chairs reading with a small fan blowing cool air on him.

Mick walked into the room chugging a bottle of water completely shirtless wearing only a pair of boxers with sweat dripping down his chest.

Rip rolled his eyes upon seeing Mick, “Mr. Rory will you please put on some trousers.”

“Whatever man, it’s too hot in here anyway,” Jax said, as he threw his pillow at the two.

“You are not getting this back Mr. Jackson,” Rip retorted.

“Well Nate's got some ice tea brewing in the kitchen,” Sara said as she and Amaya walked into the parlor. They girls appeared perfectly comfortable, as Sara was wearing jean shorts and a tank top while Amaya wore a blue sundress.

“And Ray has volunteered to go out for ice cream,” Amaya added.

“How come you two don't look like you're boiling in this heat?” Jax asked.

“You think this is hot? You should try spending a summer in Nanda Parbat,” Sara said crossing her arms.

Amaya nodded in agreement. “In Zambia, during the summers the air would get so humid, you could drink the water in the air.”

“This is nothing, it’s barely a hundred degrees,” Sara said, mocking them.

All of the boys scoffed.

“It's 95 degrees!” Rip protested.

Sara turns to stare at him putting her hands on her hips.

“So, sucked it up and stop complaining about it,” Sara ordered only to get a bag of peas to the face.

Before Sara could retaliate against Jax, Ray and Nate appeared in the entryway.

“Hey guys I got ice cream,” Ray said in his usual happy manner holding up the plastic bags still wearing his sunglasses along with a light blue polo outfit.

“And the ice tea is done,” Nate said.

“Thank you,” Rip said though he hadn't moved from the couch.

“Yeah thank- oph. Hey?!” Jax said as Sara throw the bag of peas at him.

They passed around the pints of ice creams and everyone sighed in relief as they dove into the cool treat. Enjoying the break from the heat as the ice cream cooled them down from the inside out, regardless of their heat as tolerance.


End file.
